


At Ease

by flickeringheartbeat



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, EunHae, Extremely Fluff, Fluff, M/M, eunhae being dramatic and cute man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat
Summary: Hyukjae felt the need to give something new to Donghae as an apology from their fight.





	At Ease

**_Thursday_ , 6:35 p.m.**

 

Few weeks ago, you went to our favorite place and shed tears and left me here in our home. We fought because it’s the nature of imperfection, right?

 

 

Your brother messaged me two days after that you were staying in your family’s house _just for the meantime…_ I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that you’re safe, even though I would’ve tried to follow you that day but I know that you’ll get more upset at me. For a span of two days, I wandered around the house, took good care of the flowers that we planted and the usual routine that I always do.

 

 

The silence is deafening. It’s already dusk and I feel like dying.

 

 

With that, I went upstairs to get my notepad that you gave me during our anniversary. Remember when I had a ceremony for that notepad you gave me? I ~~loathed~~ writing but you insisted anyway. _The silly things you do for your love…_

 

 

I started scribbling… And I realized that aside from the usual things I surprise you on our anniversary, how about I’ll write a letter for you?

 

 

So I started writing anyway.

 

* * *

 

_I remember the day when we were catching seashells in the seashore and the one who got the least number of them washes the dishes, and you, who’s failing miserably, begged for me to do them instead and by default you won._

_And don’t forget the very first day we came out together and our mothers, doubtful and worried, were chanting “For the love of God!” but accepted us with full of love, either way. Your brother teased you about the sick puppy love during primary school until I asked for your hand to be my partner when we were in junior high school._

_Also the memories when we danced at the center of the school library’s lobby after graduation ball,_

 

_…when we studied in the same university but with a different course and graduated with flying colors,_

_…when we had our first work and went to a trampoline park every after payday,_

_…and when we first fought in a serious state._

 

_Remember when we almost gave up on each other and we kind of parted ways? Junsu, Sungmin and Leeteuk were unexpectedly doubting at me on our relationship and I was resisting the urge to beat their asses off._

_But then love is always cooperative anyway because we make up after three days. Unfortunately, that’s not the end._

 

_It’s like a loop but I know that it normally happens. We fight, make up, forgive, and be happy. Then we misunderstand our opinions and the rest is vice versa._

 

_Our love is a song. It has an introduction, a bridge of mishaps, chorus of our make-up intervention and another bridge of our apologies, leading to an ending that we can’t predict._

 

_But it happens variably so I guess if our love is a song, then our story is an album, containing songs with different genres._

 

_Let these albums be compiled for we are changing phases as we age; let these be our discography of our lifetime between us two for our love ones and us to listen on our timeless love for each other over again._

 

_In a discography, there’s a song about you for every album._

 

_You know why?_

_It’s because I always love you from the start._

_Some of these songs are mine and they contain my metaphorical love for you._

 

_Let me scratch my poetic self anyway because I suck at that. And it doesn’t matter as long as I won’t fail loving you._

 

_For you are my favorite reverie that constantly appears,_

_For your smiles that define no spectrum,_

_For you are my delicate flower that stands out in the garden,_

_And for your voice being my favorite symphony._

 

_For our love that lasts perennially, like the rotation of planets around the Sun and the birth of millions of galaxies in this universe,_

 

_…let’s be together endlessly. Even if our flesh and bones rot in our graves._

 

_And I love you so, Hae._

* * *

 

I separated the letter from my diary, wanting that he will read it the moment he’ll come back home. I drift to sleep, hoping that it will be a good day tomorrow.

 

**_Friday_ **

 

I woke up to the pitter-pattering sound of rain, only to figure out that it’s 6 in the morning. Realizing that I am all alone, I rushed downstairs to distract myself and hoping that my other half will come home.

 

 

As I went downstairs, I was greeted with the presence of Hae reading my letter in the living room. I froze in my position, delighted to see my partner back again but agitated of the unexpected happenings coming.

 

 

I was back in my conscious state after seeing him rubbing his eyes with his sweatshirt. I walked slowly towards him and then he turned around to see me with puffy eyes. Still holding the letter, he smiled and I engulfed him in a hug.

 

 

“Y-you promise me not to do this again.” He muttered while his mouth is stuffed on my shoulder. I hugged him tighter, assuring him that I’ll try to not make it happen anymore.

 

 

“I’ll do my best. Hush now, it’s okay. You know what, I missed you so much, love.” I said and he giggled. He broke from the hug to face me. I wiped his tears, and motioned him to sit on the bean bag in the roofed patio.

 

 

We sat together in the bean bag that we bought two years ago after Hae got promoted in a higher position. We only sat here, listening to the sound of rain pouring down. I held Hae’s hand, and later he started speaking. “I was so happy after I read your letter.”

 

 

I chuckled, making him confused. “Why? It was well-written. Never thought that you’re better at me when it comes to this matter.”

 

 

“I am not.” I held his hand and placed it on my chest. “It’s been three days. I’m sorry.”

 

 

He looked at me and leaned on my shoulder. “I’m sorry too. Let’s just hope that it won’t happen again.”

 

 

Our hands are still intertwined and a moment later, the sun is about to break away from the clouds. Rain is slowly stopping and our bodies are still stuck on the bean bag. Birds are chirping and the flowers started gleaming under the sun’s rays. The silence is not dull anymore.

 

 

We are at ease just listening to each other’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's my first drabble, inspired by 1D's Olivia (from the MITAM album haha) and please forgive me if there were any grammatical errors and what-nots. Thank you for giving love on my ongoing story and I hope you'll like this drabble! Follow my twitter @KRUNG1ES (if you want to talk to me lol) or send me messages in my curiouscat @leehyukjay. This is just a product of my boredom. xo


End file.
